131
by XiuTuan93
Summary: You have to stay well, don't even get sick The way you always smile, don't ever lose that If it ever gets hard, you can comeback to me I am here like always here for you - 2jae


1.31 AM

"Kau tahu, aku benar benar beruntung bertemu denganmu" ujar sang lelaki

"Oppa, apa aku pantas menjadi kekasihmu? Aku bukanlah siapa siapa, dibanding kau, kau bintang dunia, aku.." sang wanita menundukan wajahnya. Sang lelaki pun meletakan tangannya di kedua pipi wanitanya , dan mengangkat wajah sang wanita agar tatapan mereka bertemu

"Kau tau.. kau adalah duniaku, dan aku tidak akan melepas duniaku. Saranghae Nara-ya, jeongmal saranghae" Kata sang lelaki sambil mengecup kening sang wanita.

"Nado saranghae jaebum-ah" kata sang wanita

"Hyung , berhentilah menatap foto itu. Wanita itu tidak pantas untukmu hyung" ujar seseorang yang bernama youngjae

"berhenti berbicara seperti itu jae, dia tidak seperti yang kau bilang" ujar Jaebum

"Lalu, mengapa dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan hyung? Kalau dia wanita baik-baik , dia tidak akan pergi begitu saja" kata youngjae

"Aku yakin dia pasti punya alasan, dia wanita baik jae, dia benar benar baik" ucap Jaebum sambil menatap selembar foto yang dipegangnya

"Terserah hyung saja, tapi cobalah untuk melupakan dia hyung. Sudah hampir setengah tahun dia pergi hyung, coba relakan dia" Kata Youngjae

"Aku...tidak bisa melupakan dia jae ah" Kata jaebum sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Lagi dan lagi, Jaebum benar benar ingin melupakan wanita itu, bahkan jaebum sudah mencoba untuk merelakannya tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Untungnya walaupun hatinya sedang galau, dia tetap profesional dalam pekerjaan, ya itulah salah satu pertimbangan mengapa ia menjadi leader, dia bisa memisahkan mana urusan pekerjaan mana urusan pribadi.

Jaebum juga tidak mengerti mengapa wanita yang sangat disayanginya tega begitu saja meninggalkan nya , tanpa alasan , semua nya tiba tiba.

 _Setengah tahun yang lalu_

 _Sang wanita manis berambut sebahu duduk ditepi sungai han, jaebum melihat wanita yang disayanginya melamun , ia pun mendatanginya._

" _Chagiya, kenapa melamun? " tanya jaebum sambil mengelus rambut wanita didepannya_

" _Aniya oppa, kau tidak schedule?" tanya sang wanita bernama Nara tersebut_

" _Tidak , hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu ku dengan pacarku" Jawab Jaebum sambil tersenyum, matanya pun ikut membentuk senyuman_

" _Oppa, aku ingin ke taman bermain" Kata Nara_

" _Baiklah , aku akan menuruti permintaan pacar ku untuk hari ini" kata Jaebum sambil mengusap puncak kepala Nara._

 _Dengan penyamaran yang cukup akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke salah satu taman bermain di seoul, setelah beberapa minggu dengan kesibukan masing – masing , mereka akhirnya bisa kencan, Jaebum benar benar menikmati kencan mereka berdua , sehingga tidak menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Nara . Bagaimana pandangan mata Nara terhadap Jaebum , mata nara memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Nara berharap dia bisa menghentikan waktu saat ini juga._

" _Oppa , terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku benar benar bahagia hari ini" Kata Nara_

" _Ne, aku juga benar benar senang bisa berkencan hari ini, aku rasa aku akan sibuk untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, got7 akan segera comback, jadi aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya" kata Jaebum_

" _Tidak apa oppa , hari ini sudah lebih dari cukup" Kata Nara_

 _Jaebum tersenyum , dia memeluk wanita didepan nya ini sambil mengecup puncak kepala Nara._

" _Oppa , kumis mu sudah mulai tumbuh haha" Kata Nara_

" _Ah , biarkan lah ada kumis atau tidak pun aku pasti tampan" kata Jaebum dengan penuh percaya diri_

" _Siapa yang bilang kau tampan?" Ejek Nara_

" _Seluruh dunia juga mengakui kalau aku tampan" balas Jaebum_

 _Nara tertawa mendengar perkataan Jaebum. Jaebum terdiam, dia terpesona melihat Nara tertawa._

" _waeyo oppa? Terpesona melihatku?" kata Nara_

" _Aish , pacarku cantik sekali' Kata Jaebum_

" _Oppa , kau harus mencukur kumis mu arra? Kau harus bisa merawat dirimu sendiri oppa" kata Nara_

" _Ne, tapi aku lebih suka jika dirawat olehmu" kata Jaebum sambil mengusap puncak kepala Nara_

 _Hati nara mencelos mendengar perkataan Jaebum, Nara benar benar mencintai jaebum tapi dia telah memutuskan untuk pergi dari Jaebum, karena ini demi kebahagiaan dan karir Jaebum._

" _Tidak mungkin!" Ucap Jaebum kaget_

" _Nara sudah meninggalkan apartement ini seminggu yang lalu" kata sang pemilik apartement_

" _ah , ahjumma jangan bercanda. Nara tidak bilang apapun tentang ini" Kata Jaebum_

" _aish, anak ini. Kau bisa masuk dan lihat sendiri , password nya belum kuganti " kata sang pemilik apartement_

 _Jaebum dengan hati yang kacau mencoba masuk ke dalam apartement Nara , atau lebih tepatnya bekas apartement Nara._

" _Ah iya nak, Nara menitipkan ini untukmu" kata pemilik apartement sambil menyodorkan sepucuk surat kepada Jaebum._

" _Terima kasih ajhumma" kata Jaebum sambil mengambil surat itu._

 _Saat Jaebum masuk , jaebum kaget karna apartement itu memang sudah kosong, hanya tertinggal sofa dan beberapa furniture lainnya yang memang milik Ahjumma. Jaebum pun terduduk di sofa, memang seminggu ini dia tidak menghubungi Nara sama sekali, 2 hari terakhir Jaebum mencoba menghubungi Nara tetapi selalu tidak tersambung , hingga akhirnya hari ini dia datang langsng ke apartement Nara , Jaebum sangat terkejut karna Nara ternyata pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Melihat sepucuk surat ditangannya , Jaebum pun memberanikan untuk membaca surat itu._

" _Dear Im Jaebum_

 _Oppa, mianhae . Aku tau kau akan terkejut , aku tau kau akan marah , tapi ini sudah keputusanku. Saat surat ini sampai ke tanganmu, aku pasti sudah pergi jauh, jangan cari aku. Aku akan mencoba hidup bahagia, dengan segala kehidupanku yang baru nanti. Aku juga berharap kau begitu. Berbahagialah im jaebum, lupakan aku. Kejarlah mimpi mu bersama member lain, dan carilah wanita yang pantas bersanding denganmu._

 _Saranghae Jaebum ah,_

 _Nara"_

 _Jaebum terpaku membaca surat dari Nara, dunia nya seakan hancur, hatinya berkecamuk antara marah dan sedih, berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benak Jaebum . Apa salahnya? Apa yang salah dengan hubungan nya dengan Nara?_

 _Saat itu juga pertahanan jaebum runtuh, jaebum menangis sekeras kerasnya, dunia nya telah hilang._

tbc

Kritik& review juseyo:))


End file.
